


well you can either get back in the saddle or sit on the ground crying

by hurricanekid



Category: Search Party (TV)
Genre: 4x09 the inferno, like her brain??? need to know more about what's going on in there dor dor, this girl needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanekid/pseuds/hurricanekid
Summary: If Dory can get out of the trunk, she can call the police.If she doesn't, who knows what'll be in store for her.





	well you can either get back in the saddle or sit on the ground crying

Dory eyes freedom from the slightly open trunk. 

_Did it really just give?_ She thinks to herself. _Where the fuck am I?_

* * *

The car had rolled to a stop, and she stopped banging her hands on the trunk, waiting to see what would happen next. It’s muffled, but she heard the Twink get out of the car, start to fill up the car with gas and walk away. Then, so faintly, the ring of a bell on a door signalling an entry.

_Get out. I have to get out. Run. Call the police. Call Drew, Elliott, Portia._

With renewed vigor, she pounded at the trunk again and then – freedom. Dory almost couldn’t believe it.

* * *

She pushes herself up and out of the trunk, not even noticing her bare feet on the pavement with the wind rushing in her ears, and gets a good thirty feet away from the car before looking back, looking at the Twink in the window, gashes on his face, gesturing to the attendant in the convenience store.

Dory flashes back to the missing poster of Chantal ( _maybe I can be important, maybe I can be noteworthy_ ), of pushing April off the ferry to her doom ( _we’re fucked if she goes to the police with the tape, she’s a psycho_ ), smirking to the paps in the midst of her and Drew’s murder trial ( _nothing the public loves more than a sympathetic villain, right? Might as well give them what they want_ ), then centers herself.

Back in who-knows-where. 

And tears start welling up in her eyes.

She considers freedom.

She considers everything that comes with flagging someone down, having someone call the police but then, _then_ , 

Dory turns. Takes small, quick steps back to the car.

Climbs back in.

Shuts the trunk.

_Maybe I can be noteworthy._

**Author's Note:**

> Dory's brain is like ... off the shits. I can't even believe her but at the same time I can. Need season 5 stat, ty. I know the show alludes to Dory having this dark side to her, and maybe they mean it in the way that she wants some sort of notoriety or wants to be punished for her actions but lowkey I think she wants to be famous in the same way the Elliott and Portia are. IDK ... feel free to chat me up about it on the tumblr.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr](http://hurricanekid.tumblr.com)


End file.
